totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Julia.
Julia, labeled as 'The Short Girl, '''is a contestant in Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. She was placed on the ''Terrible Tikis, and was the eventual winner of the season. She returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown and was originally placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team, before switching to the Hopalong Ralphcakes team. Biography Julia is always quite grumpy, for one main reason: she's short. Really short. Only 4'11"'', ''Julia has anger management issues and the rare female equivalent of the Napoleon Complex. Naturally, she hates annoying people. The worst one is this guy named Arthur, who sits next to her in math class. She can't stand his constant jibber-jabber and complaining, so she usually kicks him in the kiwis to be quiet. When she's angry (which she usually is), besides hurting people physically, she tends to scream at the top of her lungs. Though she's petite, she's not someone you want to mess with. Julia joined the competition to prove that short people aren't always weak, and so she can yell at people. Total Drama: Tiki Junglr After Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Audition Tape Julia is in a park covered with snow, but she is only wearing a short-sleeved shirt. The camera seems to be very shaky. "Hi, Total Drama nerds." she says. "I'm Julia. Y' better pick me unless you want to wake up tomorrow morning underwater. Now, I'm gonna go roll around in th' snow." She runs around in the snow, and gets very snowy. She then heads back towards the camera, but is hit in the head by a football and faints. Once she regains consciousness, she yells, "@#$% YOU TASIA!!!" The camera drops, and the camera person seems to be making a run for it. Julia then gets hit by a snowball, and the camera moves to Arthur, who is standing there. He yells, "I'm morbidly obeeeese!" and the tape turns to static. Trivia *The inspiration for Julia came from stories one of my friends told me about a friend of his and a guy who really annoyed her, who became Arthur. *Julia wasn't originally planned to win Tiki Jungle, it was originally Elena, but once Elena got out I realized that I really wanted a final two of Julia and Arthur, and Arthur didn't seem like the "winner" type. *Julia was briefly cut from TDSS to make room for Chrissy and Elena, but when the cast size was bumped up to 22 contestants, she was put back in. *Julia's sudden obsession with One Erection was thought of due to her inspiration also going through a One Direction phase back in 2012 when TDSS was first being planned. *Julia's design for TDSS was originally going to be much more similar to her TDTJ design, with short red hair and a maroon tanktop featuring Longcat. *Mat from Total Drama Guam is Julia's cousin. Gallery Shutup.PNG|Julia's original photo for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. JuliaAllstar.PNG|Julia's original photo for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Terrible Tikis